


Sewn to The Heart

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: 30 Days of Prideful Foursome [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual May Grant, Gay Pride, M/M, Mention of Other Characters' Sexualities, Multi, Pansexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Polyamory, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Child-friendly Pride gets May thinking, and like any good brother, Buck steps in and helps.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Prideful Foursome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Sewn to The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many 911 Foursome fics that are brought to fall~ 
> 
> This is part of a series... that I started for Pride Month in June, but work and school have since gotten in the way, so it might take me a while to get all 30 prompts out. 
> 
> Prompt 1 of my random word prompts: **Sew**
> 
> Enjoy,  
> ~Kael

May was the one who had the idea. 

The adults in their little family were all going to the LA Pride Parade for various reasons, leaving May with the kids for the days they were going. She wasn’t upset about having that duty, but she’d been scrolling on her tablet while babysitting another time and Denny and Chris had noticed the article she was reading. 

**1st ANNUAL CHILD-FRIENDLY PRIDE,** the heading read. It had caught her eye while she was reading up on the rest of this year’s planned festivities at the main festival, so she’d clicked on it. It was interesting to read about how the school district had decided to put together a festival for kids, and it had been as she was going back to the original article that Chris had noticed and asked her about it. 

The excitement on both boys’ faces after she explained had an idea forming in her mind, and after they’d been picked up, she grabbed her credit card and went searching the web. 

Buck was always open for helping, so when May texted him two weeks before Pride, he wasn’t surprised to see what she wanted. 

_ Do you know anything about sewing? _

**Some… why?**

_ I’ll come over later and show you. _

Buck had been confused but stowed it for the rest of his shift and when he opened the door the following afternoon, he was only a bit surprised to find May with a pair of bags hanging over her arm. 

“What’s up, May-May?” Buck asked as he let her in. 

“I’ve got a surprise, and I thought you’d like to help,” May told him, a grin on her face. She walked over to the counter and dumped one bag on the countertop. Dozens of patches came spilling out, falling onto the marble in a rain of colour. 

“Patches?” Buck questioned as he closed the door. He watched as she opened the other bag and started pulling out linen jackets in small sizes obviously meant for kids (except for the last one which was her size). 

“I found an article about a child-friendly Pride,” May admitted, spreading out the patches. “And the boys caught me looking at it, so I thought I’d take them while you guys were going.”

“And the patches?”

“They’ve gotta show their pride, don’t they?” May asked with a grin as he came over to see the patches she’d picked out. 

There were a bunch of patches, some that were repeated but she’d separated them into lines, and the subject matter made it obvious who was going to get what. 

The patches for May:  _ Proud Daughter _ against the rainbow flag.  _ Proud Niece _ against the pink lesbian flag.  _ Proud Sister _ against the pink, blue, and yellow pansexual flag. A blue, purple, and pink Bisexual patch. A rainbow flag with a multihued fist in the center. A black circle with conjoined mars symbols in rainbow over  _ Daughter  _ in white. A rainbow star. 

For Harry:  _ Proud Son _ against the rainbow flag.  _ Proud Nephew _ against the lesbian flag.  _ Proud Brother _ against the pansexual flag. A rainbow flag with a multihued fist in the center. A black circle with conjoined mars symbols in rainbow over  _ Son _ in white. A rainbow with smiling clouds. 

For Denny:  _ Proud Son _ against the lesbian flag.  _ Proud Nephew  _ against the rainbow flag.  _ Proud Nephew  _ against the pansexual flag.  _ Proud Nephew  _ against the bisexual flag. A rainbow flag with a multihued fist in the center. A black circle with conjoined venus symbols in the pinks of the lesbian flag over  _ Son  _ in white. A rainbow peace sign against a black background. 

For Nia:  _ Proud Daughter _ against the lesbian flag.  _ Proud Niece  _ against the rainbow flag.  _ Proud Niece _ against the pansexual flag.  _ Proud Niece _ against the bisexual flag. A tiny unicorn with a rainbow mane. 

For Chris:  _ Proud Son _ against the bisexual flag.  _ Proud Son _ against the pansexual flag.  _ Proud Son  _ against the rainbow flag.  _ Proud Son _ in white along the edge of a black circle containing a red heart entwined with a blue sideways infinity symbol that Buck didn’t recognize.  _ Proud Nephew _ against the lesbian flag.  _ Proud Nephew _ against the black, white, gray, and purple asexual flag.  _ Proud Cousin _ in rainbow against a black background. A pair of black circles with the conjoined mars symbols in rainbow over  _ Son _ in white. A pair of rainbow wings, each feather a different colour. 

“What’s this one?” Buck asked, picking up the one from Christopher’s pile that he didn’t recognize.

“Polyamory,” May explained simply, watching for his reaction.

Buck flushed bright red, nearly bright enough that his birthmark was hidden. “You figured it out huh?” he murmured, setting the patch back down on the counter.

“Oh, honey,” May giggled, “If you thought you two were hiding them that well, you need to take another course in investigative practices.” She finished settling the jackets on the chair, “Chris was the one who really gave it away. He definitely doesn’t call you,  _ Papi _ , so it wasn’t hard to get him to keep talking and reveal the relationship with Carlos that Eddie had before moving here, and then when you all got together a few months ago… it was really obvious from how happy you two were, just as happy as you had been when you and Eddie got together, and you two weren’t engaged, so it had to be something else.” 

Buck shrugged as he looked through the supplies that May had brought with her. “They make me happy,” was all he could think to say. “Extremely happy.” 

“I know,” May agreed, smiling. “I’m glad.” She picked up one of the jackets, the tiny one for Nia and scooped up the patches for it. “Tell me about them?” 

Buck blinked at her. A small smile spread on his face as he picked up Chris’ jacket, rubbing the fabric with his thumbs. “Sure, May, I can tell you about them.” 

They moved to the couch and got to work, Buck openly talking about how he and Eddie got into a polyamorous relationship that spanned part of the country.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ****  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
